Who's That, Hiding Behind The Hood?
by Lil'RedHairedDevil
Summary: What happens when Yui gets a second chance to escape the clutches of the Sakamaki brothers? Someone in relation to them gives Yui a second chance to leave the mansion once and for all. And what are the brothers reactions? A few years later, there is still no sign of the brothers Sacrificial Bride. But what happens when a strange hooded girl comes into the picture? (On HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Yui's POV**

I slowly trudge along the shadowing halls of the dark Sakamaki mansion. As I walk along the dark halls, I sigh, and think of how terrible of a time I have had here. A lot has happened in the time span of 2 months. Finding out who your going to live with are 6 hungry and sadistic vampire brothers who will constantly suck your blood, finding out that your adopted, finding out that the triplets mothers heart is inside you and she awakens inside your body and the only way for you to get her out of you is to stab yourself with a knife. I should have escaped when Subaru said I had the chance to.

 _As I walk along the groaning halls of the mansion, I see a tall, slender figure across my path, leaning against the wide, dark window frame casually with his strong arms crossed over and his albino, red tipped hair brushing over one of his blood red eyes. I come to a stop."Subaru?" I state questioningly to the youngest Sakamaki brother and hold my head down. He unfolds his arms and turns his body around to look at me with his bright red visible eye looking straight through my soul. "If you stay you will definitely die, so don't linger if you value your life." He says in his usual cold tone._

 _From what Subaru had just said I gasp in shock and I raise my head to look at Subaru with wide, surprised eyes. I could not believe my ears. Is he really giving me a chance to escape? I step forward towards him and stop when I am right in front of him. "But I," I pause, and then a thought crosses my mind. "Don't have any choice." I gasp shakily and collapse into Subaru's chest. It felt cold, and lifeless with no heart beat, just slow breathing. I stay in Subaru's arms for a few moments. "Go right now." I hear Subaru again say. I give out another breath and and step away from Subaru's chest. "What?" I mutter. "This may be your only chance." He states in a hushed way while he turns his head towards the moon in it's waning crescent form. I follow his stare up towards the waning crescent. So he wasn't joking._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _I pack my clothes into my suitcase hurriedly just in case any of the other vampire brothers enter my room. If they saw me packing my clothes into my suitcase, I would be done for. As I finish packing my last set of clothes, I spot my fathers diary and my picture when I was a baby on my plush, pink cover. I pick up the photo from when I was a baby and sit down on my pink themed bed. I eye the picture of my father carrying me as a baby intensely and I am now starting to have second thoughts. "No, I can't leave this place until I know the truth." I state to myself in a hushed manner._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _I am now in the same spot fro where I found the albino haired vampire and I see his figure sitting on the window ledge with one of his legs propped up and the other hanging down on the side of the ledge lazily while looking at the night sky with intense eyes._

 _"Subaru?" I say in the same tone I said to him before when I found him. I step forwards towards him with no fear at all. "Should of left when you had the chance." I keep walking towards him and I stop when I am close enough to him. "You've wasted a rare opportunity." He states in a stern, dark tone. I look at the back of his white/red hair and just ignore the statement he just said. "If you know anything, about me or about my father," I pause and start to raise my voice a bit, "If you know anything at all please tell me now." He doesn't seem effected so I speak again. "I was told that the church sent me here as an offering to become a sacrifice." He finally turns his head and from one side looks at me. "I know nothing about your situation." I give out a little gasp in confusion. Wait, how does he know nothing about it? I give out an annoyed and sad sigh and look down at the floor while he just keeps eyeing me._

 _Suddenly, I just here a gasp and my I raise my eyes to look at him. For some reason he is looking at me with wide eyes, like he just saw a ghost. He just sits up and comes towards me getting something out of his pocket and raises it into my vision and I look down at it. A knife? Why is he holding a knife? And why does he keep it with him anyways? I give out a confused sound. He just grabs my hand and places the knife into my hand and then lets go of my wrist. I bring my other hand up to examine it. Subaru speaks up, "This silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us, with just a single stab to the heart." I just raise up my head and look at him straight in the eyes in a confused manner. "But why?" He just completely ignores me and walks past me with no explanation what so ever._

I come to a stop and look up to see where I am at. It is the exact same place where Subaru gave me the chance to leave. I look up towards the dark sky and look at the moon. It is in it's waning crescent form, just like the time where Subaru told me to escape. If only I had listened to Subaru. He was right, I did waist a rare opportunity.

I give out a small sigh and take Subaru's knife out of my pocket and look at it. Maybe because it is the same time as before, I could escape? No, Subaru isn't with me to help, and I know he won't consider to help me this time. "Thinking about the time I said you could of escaped right?" I cold voice states with no emotion what so ever. I gasp at the sudden voice and raise my head up to see who it was. It was Subaru, towering over me intimidatingly with a cold stare that could see through my soul. I just sigh and give a small nod in response and look down towards the floor. I hear him give out an irritated sigh. "You know, you can escape now." My eyes widen and look up at Subaru hopefully.

I look up into his red eyes and study them to see if he was telling the truth. He was. "But how? Just get my things, and leave?" I say, hushing my voice down in case there was anyone else around. He just nods his head a little and gives out another sigh. "Here." He says in his signature hard tone. Out of nowhere he just chucks me a dark grey duffel bag. I not so gracefully catch it and look at him with a confused expression. "Put in as much as you need, but not to much because you need to run once I get you to a safe place. Got it?" He states harshly. I nod sharply and just look up into his eyes.

A question flashes through my mind and I just have to say it. "Subaru, why are you helping me now?" He just looks into my eyes in a cold, and emotionless way. "Tch. I don't know, just get moving or I won't!" He suddenly lashes out. I wince a bit and hurry off towards my bedroom. I hope this works.

 **Time Skip**

I am sitting on the window ledge, patiently waiting for Subaru to meet me here. I only packed in 5 changes of clothes, my hair brush, and my toothbrush/toothpaste, and also most importantly Subaru's knife. Never should I forget the knife because it could help me defend myself, even if I can't bare to strike upon someone else.

"Oi, you ready?" A frighting, yet calming voice speaks up. I raise my head to meet a pair of blood eyes. I nod quickly and stand up. He just curses something under his breath like why the hell am I doing this, or something like that? He gives out another sigh and goes to get something out of his pocket. He then just holds something out to what it looks to be like a bracelet. "A bracelet?"

It is a brown fabric bracelet with a silver, secure looking hook at the ends to keep the bracelet on someone's wrist and in the middle it has silver Kangi lettering that is so small to the point where I can't make out what it says on two sides and in the middle has a pair of silver wings crossing over each other.

"Tch. Not any kind of bracelet." He states while raising my wrist and is putting the beautiful bracelet on my small, pale wrist. "It is a type of bracelet that can wash out any person's or things smell. Especially blood." He finishes putting it on and takes a step back from me while I examine the beautiful bracelet that is on my wrist and after a moment, I look back up towards him. "So, if my brothers come to try and find you, they won't be able to track you down with your smell, so you better have good hiding skills and disguise yourself." Subaru explains nonchalantly. Where does he get this kind of stuff? "You are also the only one who can remove it. If someone tries to take it off you they will be zapped with an electric bolt and be put to sleep for around 14 hours." He continues. I looks down at my wrist and stare at the bracelet in awe. This little piece of jewellery can do that? Wow.

"Ready?" Subaru hisses. I look up towards him. There can only be one answer. I nod my head, "Hai." He nods his head and grabs onto my shoulder. One moment we are in the shadowing halls of the Sakamaki mansion, and the next, we are in the middle of an unknown forest. Subaru tuns his body to face me and his blood red eyes straight away meet mine in his usual cold stare. "Just what ever you do, don't run back to where you came from. Stay far away from there because that is where the others will come looking for you." He snaps in his normal tone. I nod my head at him and give him a small smile.

"Domo arigatou Subaru, for everything." I state with a small smile on my face. I don't know what came over me, but I lean up towards his face and kiss his cheek quickly. When I pull away, I notice Subaru has a line of a red tint across his cheeks with his normal stone cold expression but looks a bit flustered. That sight is one I will always remember and I let out a small giggle.

Subaru just snaps back into reality and recovers. "Tch. Whatever." He turns his back to leave but then stops sharply. "If I ever see you again with my brothers, don't expect me to help you out." With that, he disappears from sight. I then turn around to the opposite direction and start to run as fast as I can. A sudden adrenaline rush hits me and a wack of sense. **I am finally free!**

 **Third Person**

Right now, at the Sakamaki mansion, the rest of the vampire brothers have finally awoken from there deep slumber and are now doing there daily routines for getting ready for school. The youngest of the brothers, Sakamaki Subaru, has returned just in time to the mansion and has pretended to still be asleep like all mornings. The second oldest, Sakamaki Reiji, is now getting Subaru up from his so called 'slumber' while ending up with Subaru being a tsundere.

On the other side of the mansion are Sakamaki Ayato, Laito, and Kanato finishing getting ready for school and they all teleport to Yui's room. And when they arrived, they were surprised to see no Yui.

The brothers all started looking for Yui except Sakamaki Shu and Subaru. Because, well, Shu is being just Shu, and Subaru is just acting all tsundere like normal. When they all found at that there Sacrificial Bride had escaped, they called a family meeting in the living room.

"Does anyone have any idea where Miss Komori could be?" Reiji asked in his usual strict, emotionless tone. He was very displeased when he found out that Yui had ran away from the mansion. He had absolutely no idea how she even could have the nerve to run away. All of the brothers were thinking the same thing.

"How the fuck would we know Reiji!? Tch." Subaru said while slamming his fist through the wall creating a dent. He knew how she got away, but obviously he had to pretend that he was as clueless as the others. Otherwise he would be as good as dead.

"Just be quiet. We will find her. You know she couldn't of gone far with that speed of hers." Shu says just in his normal husky tone while drowning into his music. He seems relaxed, and not even bothered by the situation, but really he is just as clueless a the others and is wondering how the hell she escaped without anyone noticing.

"For once, me and teddy agree with Shu. Ne, teddy?" Kanato speaks up while holding his precious teddy in front of him. He is just figuring out on when they find her what type of torture he will give her, and also his other psycho thoughts.

"Fufu, Bitch-Chan really is a complicated women, isn't she." Laito states in his normal perverted tone. He is really just thinking the same thing of what Kanato is thinking on what ways he could torture her when he found her, but in a perverted way.

Ayato just stays silent while baring his teeth. _How dare chichinashi run away from us like that. Hell, when I get my hands on her I will wring her out like a cloth_. And is also thinking the same as Laito and Kanato. If he finds Yui, he will break her soul and body until nothing is left of her and let a pack of wild animals finish her off whole.

 _Well, I see my brothers have figured out that you have now escaped. Tch. You better watch your back because my brothers will stop and nothing to find you, and if the do find you the will wring out your neck, and torture you until you break. I warned you before we parted what would happen if the find you, and like I said, I will not be there to so call help you in any way. Just watch you being broken and tortured. You may have your freedom at the moment, but if we find you,_ _ **you better run.**_

 _ **See you...**_

 **How's this for my first chapter and Fanfiction book?** **2,553** **words written, sheesh...-** _ **wipes forehead**_ **\- Hopefully all of you kawaii people liked it! And how kawaii is our little tsundere Subaru? I just die when I see him or write about him, so R.I.P me! x_x Who agrees with me? If there are any suggestions on what should happen next or what you think is going to happen next write down it as a review and I am open to all suggestions. Anyways, that is all for now!**

Stay tuned, and stay **KAWAII!**

 **Sincerely, Neko. =*.*= Mew =*.*=**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Years Later, Subaru's POV**

 **(|Please read the authors note down the bottom|)**

2 Years. 2 Fucking, shitty years and my so called brothers haven't found Yui yet. We spent a few months looking for that girl every second of the day's that went by until after a few months we got back to having even more Sacrificial Brides come and go, but still, in their spare time they went looking for her so I had to come and so call 'help look' for her. What joy. All the girls blood we have had since that women taste like shit now. Total pieces of shit. Damn, we got used to her cursed blood. That is nothing like us.

Every now and then though, I wonder secretly how Yui has been going for these past 2 years. Is she dead? Is the being tortured by some other fucking vampires? Have I actually underestimated her and she is enjoying life like she never met us? If she is still alive, I will have to admit, she is very good at hiding or has a very good disguise. I would be actually surprised if she was still alive though. Sometimes I get worried because I think she is actually dead or in danger, but I snap out of it and just hit my fist into anything it can hit into. My mind is fucking messed up.

I sigh in annoyance and dip my head down to eye the white petals from the white roses. Tch, they just make me boil in rage. The 'White Rose' was pure, then had to be dirtied by that man, and produce a filthy human being. I give out a loud, frustrated groan and smash my hand down towards the roses and wack them with half of my might. I watch as the roses petals sway through the wind while gliding down towards the ground. Once they hit the ground I just give out a grunt and storm through the gardens, and march up back into the mansion that is full of horrible memories.

 **Time Skip**

Oh when the heck will my brothers shut the hell up?! At the moment, we have a new bride at the mansion, and since she came along about 4 days ago, in her case this would have been hell for her. But a few of my brothers right now are going to put her out of her misery.

A loud, high pitched, deafening scream is let out followed by a loud crack. Well, someone is enjoying themselves. Crack, and another scream. Make that 2 people who are enjoying themselves. Another scream, followed again by another crack. The new bride must of tried to escape and the triplets caught her. When someone gets caught by them, rest in pieces bitches.

Another cry, and a rip is let out. Will they just keep it down. Fucking hell. I give out a harsh grunt, and flip my coffin lid over with so much force it crashes against the ceiling and stand up angrily. One moment I am standing up from my coffin, and the nest I am in the living room. There, as expected, the triplets are standing over our meal covered in her blood slowly breaking her limbs. The mortal has a pained look on her face and is probably wishing she was already dead.

"Will you guys ever know how to fucking keep it down?!" I yell in rage while a punch the wall creating a dent. That seems to of gotten the triplets attention and they just drop the human and turn to face me. Their shirts are all stained with the women's blood and are just looking at me straight in the eye.

"Fufu, why hello little brother. Have you come down here to join us?" I sickly, perverted someone states. "Come on! If you want to join just hurry up so we can get this over and done with!" A snobby voice states irritatingly. "Yeah Subaru, teddy and I want to go back to the fun." A sadistic voice says menacingly. "Tch. Why would I ever want to join you creeps? Just keep the fuck down!" I rage on. They think I am going to join the little game. Come to join my ass. Laito just gives out an annoyed sigh. "Well, fair enough. And don't worry. Where nearly done anyways." The triplets turn back around and with one quick movement, they are on the ground next to the worthless mortal and a pop is heard followed by silence. They killed her, finally.

"Thank god. She was annoying anyways." I mutter turning away from them while storming off in the other direction. But before I left, I say over my shoulder, "You are the ones who tell Reiji and Shu about this." And I just continue on walking.

As I walk down a dull corridor, I here the ring of a loud grandfather clock strike. I raise my head and look up towards the window, staring at the moon and notice that it is another full moon, but not an ordinary one. A blood red moon. Shit. How could I, well, we ever forget about this!? Fuck, my vampire abilities are now gone. Well, won't have to do anything with them, right?

On que, I hear a screeching sound of smashing windows that sounds like it is coming from the living room and I turn my head right around. Shit. I hurry down the corridor and my eyes widen to what I see.

Wolf looking creatures with glowing red slit eyes and sharp baring teeth. "What the hell?!" I exclaim and I notice a wolf try to jump me. I just punch it with all my might and it just gives out a slight whimper and falls to the ground. "What are these things?" I hear Reiji demand. I look around and see that everyone is here, standing up in the middle of a pack of wild wolf creatures. Well, they have circled us. What joy. "Why the hell would we know bookworm?" Ayato screeches out.

These creatures start to come towards us, but then, another loud smash is heard. Me,and my brothers just look towards where the sound was coming from and it seems like so do the wolf creatures. At first, when I herd that smash it must of been another wolf looking creature, but instead I see a not so average height figure with a red, cloak looking hood that covers all of there body.

The figure lands gracefully on the ground while doing a forward role and getting into a crouch position with one leg out to the side. "Mufu, well what do we have hear? Oh, I see, a pile of flesh eating mutts, and a few vampires who don't have their abilities available moment." The sound of a females giggle states in a teasing way? I am surprised it is a female. The female figure raises her head in a sharp action, but not sharp enough to remove her hood from covering this persons face. "Why don't we have a bit of fun, shall we?" She states again. I can practically hear her smirk by listening to her voice. And with that, the mutts come rushing at this strange hooded person. She just straight away reaches from her cape looking cover and pulls out a silver katana. "Now lets dance!" She states in now a stern tone.

With one slash of her katana, 3 mutts are already cut down. Shit. This is some serious prodigy we got here. I suddenly here the sound of fists slapping fur, and I turn around to see my brothers fighting the creatures. _**Well, can't miss out on all the fun.**_

 **Third Person**

Now, it is now a head on fight with these strange looking creatures, a group of vampires, and a mysterious hooded female. While the brothers are fighting these mutts, they once in a while catch the glimpse of the females cloak and katana slashing through these wolves like nothing. The vampire brothers are pretty amazed on how skilled this being is with katana's. They have never seen anything like it.

After a bloody, and hectic round of fighting, the mysterious figure, and the Sakamaki brothers have come out on top and are now standing in the middle of a bloody living room with countless dead creatures all along the floor.

The Sakamaki's are just eyeing all the cut in half creatures laying down on the blood covered floor. They are still surprised on how skilled this figure was. It didn't even look like she was trying hard at all. The brothers were also a bit puzzled because this figure didn't have a scent. Everything has a different scent, but not this being for some sort of reason.

The hooded figure was just there, casually wiping the blood off her katana with her cloak. Once that was done, she put her slender hand back into her cloak with her katana and put it into a pocket of some sort supposedly. The female then headed straight towards the window she came out of and jumped down from the mansion with grace.

The vampire brothers were caught off by this, well, except Shu because he was just back to sleeping again on a clean, untouched couch, and hurried towards the edge of the building and jumped down from it. "Who the hell are you?!" I cold and demanding Ayato yelled out after the hooded person. The girl just stopped. "No one that is of importance to you, or your brothers."

The 5 brothers were all taken back by this because she said it in a cold and emotionless tone, unlike before, when she made her grand entrance into the Sakamaki household when her tone was playful like Laito's was most of the time, and also, no one has stood up to them before. Subaru just bared his teeth. "Do you know who we are lady?! Do you know who your messing with mortal?!" He lashed out.

The figure just stood there unfazed by Subaru's comment. "Yeah." The hooded female stated in a monotone voice. "Your the Sakamaki brothers. Sons to Karlheinz but with different mothers. And, you are pure blood vampires." The brothers eyes widened a bit when they heard this. "It's not hard to tell though. Because," she pauses, "I am going to your school." And with that, the figure ran off into the night.

The Sakamaki's didn't bother to follow her, because their abilities were not functioning as well as they could, and also, they were tired from the previous fight they have had.

One question lingered on the brothers minds though. **Who the hell is that hiding behind that hood?**

 **1784 words. Not as much as last times though. But oh well. I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I have just been focused on school and some outside activities I do at the moment. I also had writers block, so I wasn't sure on what to write down. Could you all kawaii readers help me out and give me ideas for the next chapter? It would be amazing if you could and I would appreciate it!**

 **Thank you guys so much for last chapters reviews, favourites, and follows! I was really astonished to see how many views my story got in the first 2 days! Anyways, write down what you think should happen next and who might you think the hooded person is going to look like! Your idea also might be going into this book if you wouldn't mind! That's all for now!**

Stay tuned, and stay **KAWAII!**

 **Sincerely, Neko. =*.*= Mew =*.*=**


End file.
